Some neck and upper back problems are the result of inadequate musculature to properly support the cervical spine. Exercise is necessary to strengthen the proper muscles. The musculature in that area is very complex so that it is necessary for a highly trained person, educated in that field of activity, to recognize the muscles which require exercise and to define the necessary exercise. Proper exercise is always against a resistance but particularly in the case of the cervical spine, the resistance must be in the appropriate direction and proportion for the desired result. The compressive forces must be minimized in order to prevent irritation of the interfacing joint surfaces, which would increase compression on the spine. Furthermore, the resistance force must not be directly posterior.
Thus there is a need for an exercise apparatus which permits various specific resistance exercises, with different resistances and directions of resistance, without the resistance applying excessive downward neck load, to optimize cervical muscular therapy.